Different Brothers, Same Problems
by Drakeman and Cybertron soldier
Summary: A cross over between Drake and Josh and Transformers Generation 1.Drake and Josh have their problems, number one being Megan. But Decepticon brothers Rumble and Frenzy despite being Evil also have their problems. Anyone care to guess what it might be?


_**Different brothers, same problems. **_

_My first attempt to write a Drake and Josh fanfic. I am also a fan of transformers, SO I decided to combine them. Hope you like it!_

It was warm that Saturday. Drake swiped his forehead, looking up in the sun and whining. "Oh man, how long have we been out here?"

"Two minutes since the last time, and we've only been out here for twenty minutes," his brother, Josh snapped, glaring at the young man as he lay on the fresh green grass that had just been watered. "And you don't care that your getting wet because?"

"Dude, its like ninety five degress outside today! How can you not think about water?" He smiled, "Especially since Wendi Davidson is having a pool party right now."

Josh sighed and slammed down his rake. "Dude come on! We promised mom and dad that we'd get this lawn taken care of and then get Megan to her oboe lesson."

Now the brown haired teen shot up to his feet, ignoring the slick slices of grass sticking to his shirt, staring at the other boy. "No, you promised mom and dad, _you_ would take care of the lawn, you said nothing about me being here."

"I said we, would take care of it, we! How can you get the idea that that meant only me?" Josh grumbled, his arms waving in the air as if he was a puppet on a string.

"I thought you were talking in third person," Drake whined again, and walked over to the icebox, taking out a soda, gulping down the taste. He totally ignored his brother's shocked and twitching face as he downed the can and with a shrug of afterthought brought out a second can.

"Who talks in third person about themselves?" Josh snapped, again looking like a demented puppet.

"The Queen of New England, duh," Drake said, rolling his eyes.

"You mean the Queen of England," Josh said, gasping in frustration.

Drake nearly choked as he laughed, spitting out his drink. "Josh everyone knows _England _is a myth, you know the place King Artie ruled in Camalot?"

Josh stood there, his mouth open, the wind blowing through his black hair as he stared at his brother. "King Artie?"

"Yeah, King Artie, you know with Excalibur and the Knights of that odd shaped table thing."

"You mean King Arthur and he's the myth, _not_ England!" Josh cried out. "What is wrong with you?"

Drake frowned, looking shocked at his brother. "Wait, they found it? Dude that is so cool I thought for sure it was a myth." He shrugged. "Well nice to see they found it under the water."

"That's Atlantis!" Josh nearly cried.

"Uh, no, Atlantis was burned to the ground by that General Sherman guy, during the Revolution War against Japan." Sometimes Drake felt his brother's intelligence was overrated. He turned and looked at his brother, frowning as it looked like Josh was about to have a stroke, or shit out hemorrhoids, which ever happened first. "What?"

"And you wonder why you fail in history all the time?" Josh croaked out, shaking his head and picking up his rake again, cleaning some leaves from the ground.

"Yeah, I figured that Mr. Laison is kind of slipping in his old age," he chuckled.

"He's twenty nine!" Josh cried, dropping his rake and glaring at his brother.

"Exactly, _old_," Drake said with a laugh.

Josh wanted to say something else, but the alarm of his clock warned him of the time. "Okay look we can finish this when we take Megan back from her oboe lesson."

"You know that's another thing, who play's the oboe? What is an oboe anyway?" Drake asked.

"The oboe is … well its, an instrument, and…," Josh frowned. "I don't know, but Megan is learning it and we have to go take her to the lesson, okay?" He watched Drake shrug and put the rake away. _I sometimes feel that I have the most annoying brother in the universe. _

The two of them went into the house, and began to wash up, to take their sister to her lesson.

A few minutes later, another set of brothers were having their own problems. Twin cassette tapes were tossed out of a car's window, and landed on a driveway by some nice looking house. A few seconds later after no one was around, the tapes shifted their weight and size, gears turned and twisted, and the blue and red cassettes were replaced by twin robots, the size of a teenage boy.

"You said that human would take us to the military compound," Rumble, the bright blue robot snapped. "Megatron is going to have our butts if we don't get that information."

"Quiet whining," Frenzy snapped, the sun beating down on his bright red metal skin. "Look we made it to L.A. anyway."

Rumble turned to look around the directions, his optic sensors glaring at all directions. "This don't look like L.A.," he said, putting his hand over his eyes. There was a sign off in the distance, and he rearranged his optic sensors to magnify the words so he could read them. When he did, he growled and slammed his iron hand across his brother's head. "We're in San Diego, you idiot!"

Frenzy at first pulled out his blaster and pointed it at his brother, then frowned. "Hey how can we be in a human woman?" he asked.

"What are you babbling on about?" Rumble whined, and sat down, making sure no humans were around. Neither evil Decepticon were the sharpest knife in the drawer, but Rumble was definitely smarter than his twin brother.

"You know, that one criminal, female of this planet who everyone is always looking for in their computers?"

"That's Carmen San Diego, you twit," Rumble cursed and groaned.

"Yeah she's hot," Frenzy said, his lips twitching into a smirk. "For a human female anyway."

"She's a fictional character," Rumble groaned. "Now I see why you never got a date before the war."

"Neither did you, and… hey Moca Cola!" Frenzy quickly strode over to an icebox and pulled it open, pulling out a few cans of soda and downing them.

"And since when did you go from Energon Cubes to human junk drinks?" Rumble snapped, his voice echoing with the thug's accent of a New York punk.

"Mayday said they'd be good for my muscles," he said, swiping his lips with his left hand.

Rumble grit his teeth. Mayday, their younger sister. Always a pain in the transistors. "Yeah she told you going swimming in the smelting pool would be fun too. And remember the time she got mom and pop to think we stole that battle cannon that she had stolen from our home town?"

Frenzy was gritting his teeth now, and holding his breath. Mayday always got the twin robots into trouble, and not just with their folks, but with their schooling, with the street gangs on Cybertron, even within Decepticon leadership.

"Quick, someone is coming, we've got to transform and hide," Rumble snapped, his gears twisting and turning, once again reforming is being into a tape.

Frenzy looked horrified, at the opening door, and the talking human voices, down to the remaining Moca Cola and back at the door. He quickly turned back into his tape form as Rumble grumbled at him.

_Sometimes I feel I have the most annoying brother in the universe, _Rumble thought.

"Hey some punk took our Moca Cola and broke the icebox," Drake cried.

Josh frowned, turning his head back and forth and shrugged. "We'll let mom and dad know about it, he said, putting his hand over onto his cell phone. "At anyrate, we've got to get Megan to her lesson."

"Yeah ye…," Drake stopped and blinked. "Hey look at this," he said with a laugh. "Looks like dad dropped some of his old tapes." He picked up a blue and a red cassette tape and turned them over. "Wow, what an interesting purple sign. I didn't know that they had pictures like this on these old tapes."

"Just put them in the car and come on, boob, I'm going to be late for my lesson," Megan snapped. Drake shrugged and sighed, placing the tapes into his pocket, and pulled into the driver's side of the car. He started the engine, and the car drove off quickly.

A silver and black cassette lay near a different house, just a few yards from where Rumble and Frenzy had been picked up by the human male and into the car. For a long time the sound of the female's voice was played over and over on the tape, as it considered the words. Boob.

Mayday's gears and turbans shifted and she turned into a human sized robot. Boob. She laughed to herself. Those two human's were boobs. The female didn't seem too bad. But the males were definitely boobs. And so were her brothers. She'd deliberately gave them the wrong directions, as a joke, and to see if she could not displace their standings in the military ranks, making way for her to rise. Rumble and Frenzy, such clowns, such ditzes. Such… "Boobs," she said with a bright smile.

_Mayday is an original character for those who do not know. Frenzy and Rumble can be looked up on wikipedia under List of Decepticons. And of course I don't own Drake, Josh, Megan, or any Transformers. Well anyway tell me what you think. I'll update soon!_


End file.
